en tu agonía
by maka-chan
Summary: te busque entre los muertos vivientes, con desesperacion temiendo a perderte, cuando te vi entre mis lagrimas, por favor no mueras, dime que me amas. kakasaku oneshot


Lo único que se percibía era sangre, dolor y gritos por doquier, nadie sabia muy bien lo que pasaba, estaban todos confundidos, fue tan repentino. Akatsuki estaba atacado nuestra aldea en busca de Naruto. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo y temor, temia por

Naruto, por mi, por mi aldea. Estaba aterrorizada al ver todos los shinobis de la aldea ensangrentado, partiéndose en mil pedazos. La sangre chorreaba, olia a metal. Se escuchaban continuas explosiones. Los ninjas Ambu estaban por doquier. Trataba de curar a todos los ninjas heridos, tratando de salvar sus vidas. Pero para algunos ya era tarde..

Comencé a buscar desesperadamente a uno que conociera, uno en especial. Cuando de pronto…te vi.

Corrí hacia ti con todas mis fuerzas ignorando los gritos de ayuda del resto. Me acerque rápidamente a ti.

Tenias muchas heridas, estabas entre los escombros y restos de lo que antes fue una casa o una pared, yo que se.

Trate desesperadamente de despertarte, u corazón aun latía, pero muy lentamente. Utilice todas mis tácticas de ninja medico que conocía, pero…no pude.

Te dije lo mucho que sentía no poder ayudarte, llore a tu lado, llore como nunca lo hice o volveré a hacer.

Te revele todos mis sentimientos escondidos hacia ti.

"T_e amo, Kakashi_" te dije entre sollozos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero era cierto, te amaba con toda mi alma.

Tu solo abriste lentamente tus ojos y me miraste. Sonreíste al verme, lo pude notar por tu curvatura tan particular de tus ojitos.

Con una voz muy débil me respondiste

"_No te preocupes mi flor de cerezo, no lo sientas. También te amo. Disculpa si no tuve el valor de no decírtelo antes, cuando pudimos haber estado juntos…."_

Yo me quede sorprendida. Realmente era correspondida por ti. Pero después de unos segundos otra corrida de lágrimas broto de mis ojos: Ya no te volvería a ver jamás, aun que quisiera.

"_Kakashi, no me dejes por favor…_"suplique con toda mi alma.

"N_o llores, Sakura, odio verte así, y mas aun si tus lagrimas son por mi causa., todo saldrá bien…"_

Eras tan especial, siempre con tu optimismo y esperanza antes que todo. Siempre sonriendo a la vida, y la muerte.

Yo tan solo sequía llorando, no podía parar. Entonces hiciste algo, algo que siempre soñé. Te bajaste la mascara, y me miraste con tus dos hermosos ojos. Eras precioso, tu rostro a pesar de la agonía aun brillaba, aun era alegre. Tu nariz era fina, tus labios justo a tu medida y deliciosos, y tu tez era tan blanca como la nieve, tu piel tan suave.

Eras maravilloso. Luego sacaste tu mano desde los escombros toda cubierta de un líquido rojo, y tomaste mi cabello. Lo tocaste, lo acariciaste, lentamente acercaste mi rostro al tuyo, y nos unimos en un infinito beso, uno dulce, suave como algodón,

Apasionado como el amor, fuerte como tu cuerpo, inocente como mis pensamientos.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una bella danza .Desee que este momento jamás terminase. Pero como siempre, mis deseos no fueron cumplidos. Nos separamos, me miraste y me dijiste:

"_te amo, Sakura. Pero yo no soy el indicado. Ve y rehace tu_ _vida. Sasuke si te ama, y te dará mucho mas de lo que yo podré darte. Se feliz, recuérdame como tu maestro y amigo. Te visitare a menudo, nos podremos juntar, en tu fantasía. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí, para apoyarte. Prométeme que cumplirás, reharás tu vida y serás feliz...Cuida de Naruto, es un niño aun, pero muy fuerte. Te amo mi amor…nos veremos algún día, te estaré esperando." _Fuiste cerrando lentamente tus ojos, sin olvidar poner esa candente sonrisa que me mata.

En unos segundos tu corazón dejo de latir. Yo me quede helada, pero no llore, justo como tu me pediste, debía ser fuerte. Observe tu rostro por ultima vez, grabándolo en mi memoria para siempre. Jamás te olvidaría. Cumpliría mi promesa. No podía morir en ese momento.

Besé por ultima vez tus labios, y tape tu rostro con tu mascara.

Ese no fue el ultimo momento que te ví, seguías ahí, conmigo apareciendo en mis sueños, acariciando mi rostro, besando mis labios, haciendo me tuya, una y otra vez..

Y ¿sabes que..? Cumplí con mi promesa, ahora tengo 2 hermosos hijos, una pequeña con un pelo rosa, y otro travieso, con el pelo azabache, al igual que su padre. Ambos heredaron el Sharingan, solo que el chico lo tiene solo en su ojo izquierdo. A veces tiene una mirada igual a la tuya, pero la sonrisa es de Sasuke. Y si, amo a mi esposo, pero es distinto lo que siento por ti.

Te esperare esta noche en mis sueños, para que revivamos nuestro secreto amor.


End file.
